Anemarg
Introduction Anemarg is a large planet full of diverse biomes and the main setting for most of the series. Geography Naddus A thick, cold, boreal forest littered with mountains and feligriffs, Naddus is known for its bitter wind and pale dwarven population. The main language is Warvich with a mix of Russian/Ukrainian accents, though they'd be considered Naddusan. Faothyr A warm, deciduous forest with welves among the leaves. It's an amazing place to visit in the autumn, if you're not afraid of barghests and roc, that is. The main language is Elrenese with a mix of Irish/Scottish accents, though they'd be considered Faothyric. Dekhano With lush meadows full of sweet flowers and unicorns, lelves make their home here. Although taurs aren't native to any one continent, Dekhano is known for its equitauran community. The main language is Elrenese with a mix of Italian/French accents, though they'd be considered Dekhanon. Pylash During the Belumta Era, prisoners were sent out to the dry desert wastes to be picked off by harpies and chimeras. Nagas and dark skinned dwarves are the more inviting inhabitants that won't eat you on sight. The main language is Warvich with a mix of Latinx/Native American accents, though they'd be considered Pylashi. Valuus Chupacabras keep the goblins in check in the mesa, while the volcanic Mount Magmarr dwells on the north eastern isle of Igaleah with phoenixes sleeping inside. The main language is Kaldsprak with a mix of Arabic/Indian accents, though they'd be considered Valuusan. Czemalia Czemalia is a mostly tropical archipelago, much like the Caribbean islands and Hawaii. Rinka is known for Wyabnar Arena, a gladiator ring, while Venium is known for amphisbaenae and cockatrices. Most of the other isles are populated with ourthraji. The main language is Kaldsprak with a mix of Oceanian accents, though they'd be considered Czemalian. Arvalanch Orcs are the least of your worries in this murky swamp full of hulders, kelpies, kappas, and all sorts of monsters. If a daredevil had to choose between Galiral and Arvalanch, you have a higher chance of dying in Arvalanch just from the environment alone. The main language is Gnabber with a mix of German/Polish accents, though they'd be considered Arvalanchen Galiral The deep, jungles of Galiral are frightening to many people. From satyrs and hybrid big cats to trolls and leporids, it's no wonder. At night, teleporting umbraeths may seem like flashing lights mistaken for fighting mages. The main language is Noktabian with a mix of Asian accents, though they'd be considered Galiralese. Aekani The subaqueous kingdom of Aekani is primarily ruled by mer with their hippocampi companions. The land half of the country is populated by humans. The main language is Ordava with a mix of Balkan accents, though they'd be considered Aekanian. Jerugra Delves are more secluded than their welven and lelven siblings, despite living in a shrubland. It's most known for Wyrm Jaws Bay to the eastern side and its massive black market. It also has manticores and the main language is Elrenese with a mix of Nordic accents, though they'd be considered Jerugran. Government Each of its continents have their own rulers called emperors/emproses/empresses (m/n/f). Laws Magick * Casting forbidden spells face fifty years in medium to maximum security prison. * Identity theft, impersonating anyone by any means, face twenty years in maximum security prison. Social * Citizens have the right to the freedom of speech, self-expression, and expressing their arts in its intended form. Arts include writing, painting, crafts, music, theater, and in the late Huriglo Era to Vosaut Era, video games and cinematography. You may not speak with the intent to harm or abuse your power. * It is illegal to lie, distort the truth, and to purposely leave out vital details within the media, especially in favor of a particular party, which only includes newspaper until the television, radio, and news websites were added in the late Huriglo Era to Vosaut Era. * Thieves may face between one to eight years in prison, depending on how valuable the item(s) was/were. Stealing baby items (diapers, food, bottles, milk powder, etc) cause the thief to get sent to a shelter. If the thief has more than four children, the older ones may be emancipated early, while the younger ones may be put up for adoption. Health And Safety * Anyone may not be discriminated against because of their race, biological sex, gender identity, gender expression, or sexuality, especially if they are in distress and require aid. * Incest is illegal under the account that incestuous offspring have worse health issues than mixbloods, shorter lifespans, and if Sicarith, corrupted meargens. * Abortion is legal. Feminine bodied people are allowed to control their lives and whether or not they wish to bear offspring as it can be monetarily expensive, emotionally and physically stressful, and may be a bad time within their lives. It is not murder because it is a safe medical procedure that terminates the fetus's growth. Most abortions are done within the first and sometimes second trimester because unplanned pregnancies and people changing their minds exist. If it is done within the third trimester, it is a planned pregnancy, but the the host's health and life are at risk. ** The fact that a fifteen year old understands the concept better than most adults is downright pathetic. Our planet is overpopulated at 7.5 billion. One more time for the people in the back. Seven point five billion. For the sake of our home, let some potential lives slip through the cracks. You like murdering LGBT+ folk anyway. Why do you care about unborn children, when you don't even care about actually living people? Oh, wait. Or do you only care about children born to first world, white, cisgender, straight, abled parents? ** If someone had a three month old baby in one arm and a petri dish with a clump of cells in the other hand, which one would you save? The baby because you're not stupid and know the difference. * If a feminine bodied person becomes pregnant from rape and wishes to not get an abortion, they may sue for child support. The rapist is not allowed to sue the victim in any shape or form. * Any rapist, pedophile, child molester, and/or zoophile convicted guilty will be beaten to death. An ordinance was passed in the mid Huriglo Era to change the punishment to death row, which is immediate lethal injection. * Citizens have the right to bear weapons in the open world. You may have your privileges taken away if misused. Individual cities are allowed to restrict use if crime rates increase. Restrictions include: random check ups, age restrictions, annual tests in order to refrain from misuse, etc. If you get in trouble once for weapon misuse, your privileges may be taken away permanently. * Sane terminally ill patients are allowed to commit physician-assisted suicide, as long as they have a certain life expectancy window. No one but the patient and the physician have a say in the matter. Allowing them to suffer the daily pain they may go through is cruel, especially if they're going to die anyway. * Murder, in its basic definition, is the premeditated death of another without the right to do so. Self-defense, those with orders (mercenaries, soldiers, etc. This portion of the law was removed in the Vosaut Era), abortions, and physician-assisted suicide are not considered murderers, as they don't fit the definition and are all reasonable, not to mention legal. Causing someone to commit suicide is considered an accessory to murder and a felony, even though suicide is not a crime nor murder. Culture ... History ... Trivia ...